srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Border Rangers Guild
Category:AG-onlyCategory:QuestsCategory:Locations The Border Rangers, hard-pressed to effectively patrol and guard the vast frontier that has become their charge, are seeking qualified adventurers to fill their ranks. Joining the Border Rangers Guild is only available to AG players. Non-AG characters can visit the compound, but not join. Once you join, the compound becomes a SAFE spot. The Border Rangers represent the first in a planned series of "Guilds" that characters can join. As more guilds are added, each character will be able to join multiple ones. This guild will ultimately feature a total of 9 levels, of which the first 4 are currently available. You can check the status of development of a guild within the guild's quarters, including the maximum attainable level and your current level. It's been announced that in the future your character's guild affiliations and associated levels will be viewable from his or her stats page, but that is not yet implemented. Advancing through the levels of a guild is accomplished by spending Experience and Gold, and by meeting certain minimum requirements (among them, certain skill and power levels, and completing some adventures/scenarios) for each new guild level. Requirements Joining - First level To join the Border Rangers, you need: * To own a Horse * To pay 64 XP and 8 gold. * The following skills: ** Woodmanship 30 ** Horsemanship 20 ** Lore 10 ** Weaponry 20 ** Any Weaponry subskill 20 ** Archery 10 Second Level * Own a Horse * Cost: 64 XP and 8 gold * Complete the following adventures: ** Harkenryn ** Disorder in Millbend * Skills ** Woodsmanship 35 ** Horsemanship 25 ** Archery 15 ** Lore 15 ** Weaponry 25 ** Any Weaponry subskill 25 Third Level * Own a Horse * Cost: 128 XP and 16 gold * Complete the following adventures: ** The Temple at Fallen Oaks * Skills ** Woodsmanship 40 ** Horsemanship 30 ** Archery 20 ** Lore 20 ** Weaponry 30 ** Any Weaponry subskill 30 Fourth Level * Own a Horse * Cost: 256 XP and 32 gold * Complete the following adventures: ** An Uncharted Cave * Skills ** Woodsmanship 45 ** Horsemanship 35 ** Archery 25 ** Lore 25 ** Weaponry 35 ** Any Weaponry subskill 35 Fifth Level * Own a Horse * Cost: 512 XP and 64 gold * Complete the following adventures: ** A Trail of Death * Skills ** Woodsmanship 50 ** Horsemanship 40 ** Archery 30 ** Lore 30 ** Weaponry 40 ** Any Weaponry subskill 40 Sixth Level Not yet available * Own a Horse * Cost: 1024 XP and 128 gold * Complete the following adventures: ** Unknown * Skills ** Woodsmanship 55 ** Horsemanship 45 ** Archery 35 ** Lore 35 ** Weaponry 45 ** Any Weaponry subskill 45 Seventh Level Not yet available * Own a Horse * Cost: ? XP and ? gold * Complete the following adventures: ** Unknown * Skills ** Woodsmanship 60 ** Horsemanship 50 ** Archery 40 ** Lore 40 ** Weaponry 50 ** Any Weaponry subskill 50 Eight Level Not yet available * Own a Horse * Cost: ? XP and ? gold * Complete the following adventures: ** Unknown * Skills ** Woodsmanship 65 ** Horsemanship 55 ** Archery 45 ** Lore 45 ** Weaponry 55 ** Any Weaponry subskill 55 Ninth Level Not yet available * Own a Horse * Cost: ? XP and ? gold * Complete the following adventures: ** Unknown * Skills ** Woodsmanship 70 ** Horsemanship 60 ** Archery 50 ** Lore 50 ** Weaponry 60 ** Any Weaponry subskill 60 Adventures All adventures listed here are only available to AG members. Harkenryn * Description: When the demands of one of the frontier's most notorious bandit lords is not met, the defiant face the wrath of the torch... * Difficulty: MR not tested (but very low), SP of enemies between 35 and 50. Rewards: ''' * 4 XP to Restoration (30+ required) and Item 1390: Wooden Luck Charm if you help the wounded man. * 4 XP to Destruction (40+), Fortification (30+), Elementalism (30+) or Telekinesis (30+) if you pursue the assailants. * A few (around 15 for me) gold coins and some common drops if you use lethal force against your attackers (if you do, you also get a reprimand from Noruldor. On the contrary, subduing them earns you a congratulation). * 64 General XP on completion * 16 XP to Woodsmanship, Horsemanship, Lore, Weaponry, Weaponry: Slashing, Archery. The Weaponry Subskill may vary. '''Notes: * This adventure features the first time you get an advantage while fighting for being on horseback (if you help the wounded man, after that you'll find some unmounted bandits). Disorder in Millbend (pending)